Amor compacto
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Rivaille se confiesa a su compañera Hanji la cual tras una humillante explicación le dice al sargento que no es su tipo argumentando que le gustaban los hombres más "altos". Rivaille quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero hay alguien a quien sí le gustan las cosas digamos... "compactas". ErenxRivaille.


Para las que quieran saber no odio el RivaillexHanji, hasta me caen bien... pero bueno, este fic surgió después de la escena donde Hanji es salvada por un titán y es su verdadero amor xD (?) le gustan las cosas grandes a esta chica.

**Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Un rechazo (?)

La muchacha que estaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento al igual que Levi, su compañero frente a ella, esa misma Zoe... se mordió suavemente los labios y rió un tanto nerviosa mientras Corporal le miraba con su cara de maíz esperando una respuesta. Oh dios. Esto era complicado para la chica, lo haría rápido para no dar falsas esperanzas.

–Levi yo... aprecio tus sentimientos pero...–

Allí seguía Corporal, con cara de lechuga.

–Bueno...–

Y seguía mirándole, Zoe realmente se sentía mal por esto

–Me gustan los chicos... digamos... "Más altos"...–

La cara del azabache cambió un poco, la chica retrocedió con algo de miedo, quizás no eran las palabras más aptas para describir lo que quiere decir. Zoe ni siquiera se imaginaba que el autoestima romántico de Rivaille en esos momentos estaba tres metros bajo el infierno, sin hablar de su orgullo personal.

¿Pero cómo darse cuenta de eso si sigue con cara de vegetal y sólo una ceja alzada y la boca un poco más fruncida?

–Lo que quiero decir es que estoy casada, comprometida y en una relación muy apasionada con mi trabajo... –

–Oh...–susurró Levi.

Los machos como él no deben llorar, no deben. Pero la verdad... era la primera vez que lo rechazan con la palabra "Me gustan los chicos más altos".

–No te preocupes... eres un sujeto guapo, de seguro encontrarás a alguien...–

–Alguien que me quiera enano... ¿no?–

–Nunca dije eso... sólo quería decirte que por ahora estoy muy enfrascada con los titanes...lo siento, Levi...–

–Bien...–

La muchacha se retiró con la cabeza algo gacha, afuera de la oficina se topó con Eren que venía a dejar unos papeles para el día de mañana, sin embargo la curiosidad de éste no pudo evitarse y Hanji que prácticamente es imposible de mantener callada contó cada detalle del problema con la declaración de Corporal.

–Ve a consolarlo Eren. Será peor si voy yo...–la muchacha le dio un pequeño empujón al menor para que éste terminara caminando con inseguridad hasta el cabo hasta quedar al lado de él.

Tragó saliva cagado de miedo y Rivaille alzó una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

–Ya te lo contó eh...–

–Bueno...–

–Ahora, cuatro minutos después de que se ha ido del pasillo... estoy seguro que todos en la puta legión lo saben...–susurró Levi de manera fría.

Quizás Hanji no quería contarles a todos... pero su lengua podía con ella.

–Capitán...–

–Que fui rechazado por ser...–

–Compacto.–sonrió Eren.

El mayor le miró con ojos del hijo perdido de Satanás, el pobre muchacho se retractó de lo que dijo inmediatamente.

–Esto es una mierda...–suspiró pesadamente.

Rivaille necesitaba distracción, quizás iría a desordenar su cuarto para volver a ordenarlo y así lograr su objetivo: distraerse.

Odiaba absolutamente todo en ese momentos. Putos, putos todos con su maldita Microfobia.

–No lo es del todo... sabe Capitán, a mí me gustan las cosas compactas...–

–¿Eh?–

–Me fascinan las cosas compactas...–sonrió de manera alargada y sensual mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su superior dando un apoyo con notorias dobles intenciones.

Rivaille miró la mano sucia y llena de microbios sobre su hombro. ¿Que hacía esa mano sucia allí de manera tan confianzuda?

No se refería a...

Eren sonrió de manera sutil y posó su mano sobre la cadera de Rivaille segundos después.

OH NO.

Luego, de manera suave y casi inexistente la mano de Yeager rozó por segundos el trasero de su superior finalizando su indirecta con maestría homosexual.

OH MIERDA, NO.

**N.A: **Y así, espero que les gustara... nuestro Levi-Love es hetero, pero con Eren detrás de él -y de su pequeño trasero- no creo que le dure demasiado ese pensamiento...hasta otro fic :D

Por cierto ¿qué día les gustaría que actualizara "Mentiras en línea"? para quienes lo leen claro :3


End file.
